A DxG Story
by GwuncanxDottFan
Summary: Gwen has been bullied for her looks and intrests.She transfered to a new high school for a fresh start. will she get friends she never had, get bullied like she always had, or something more? some DxC later DxG. Also hurt/comfort. T becuase im paraniod
1. Getting ready

**A DxG Story**

**Part 1**

**Gwen's POV**

_***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***_ My alarm went off. I slammed my hand on the snooze button and got out of bed sluggishly. I went to the bathroom, brushed my black/ teal hair, put on my black eyeliner, and teal lipstick.

I went back to my room and put on my Ke$ha t-shirt, my black and teal skirt with black leggings.

As I hurried to get my black combat boots on my mom yelled from downstairs saying "Gwen hurry up, the bus will be here soon!"

"Oh Crap" I said.

I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I hugged my mom goodbye and my Smart Alec brother Max, for the day.

Then I walked down the street to the corner where I'm getting picked up and waited for the bus.

It is my first day at a new high school. I transferred from my old school because I was being bullied for being an art fanatic and listening to punk rock. So my mom thought it would be a good idea for me to transfer, to get a fresh start.

**Duncan's POV**

I was hanging in the back of the bus with my girlfriend and our buds.

The bus was going on a street that I've never gone down on before. The bus stopped at a corner where a super hot Goth girl that I never seen around here before.

The Goth got on and sat at the front of the bus.

My girlfriend Courtney caught me staring at her and nudged me in the gut. "Gaaaa!" I yelled. "What was that for?" I asked weakly.

"Answer my question and you'll get your answer."Courtney said.

I nodded.

"Why were you staring at that weird Goth girl?"

"I was not staring at her!"

I knew she saw me look at her but if I kept ignoring her she would lay off….. Maybe.

I was wrong.

"Duncan I know you were staring at her!" sometimes I wish she would stop being so suspicious of me.

I was so fed up with our bickering but it's hard not to get into a fight with Courtney.

** "I DID NOT STARE AT HER YOU BITCH!"**

Everyone went quiet and Courtney's mouth was wide open.

At that point I knew that I was officially screwed.


	2. Bus Ride

A DxG Story

**Part 2**

**Gwen's POV**

The bus got really quiet really fast.

I looked to the back of the bus and there was a bunch of other high-schoolers.

As I was looking around I saw a punk with black hair with a lime green Mohawk.

He was sitting next to a girl with dark brown hair, clothes that looked like she was a goody-goody two shoes. Then I looked back at the punk: in his black and tan skull shirt, green army pants, and red converse.

I thought to myself: why are those two sitting together? I kept thinking about it till we got to school.

**Duncan's POV**

When the bus stopped at the schools front doors, I decided that I should become friends with the new girl.

I mean come 'on!

Me and Courtney just yelled at each other in front of our friends!

I don't think she'll talk to me for a while- which is a relief because all Courtney talks about is how I should change my look, like shaving off my Mohawk. No way is that happening!

I was near the exit and Courtney was right behind me.

I was walking as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. Before I knew it my feet were on hard concrete.

Courtney came behind me and surprised me with a huge bear hug.

"What was that for?" I said feeling disappointed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for accusing you of staring at that Goth girl."

I hated how she sucked up to me.

"oh, ok then."

I saw the Goth get off the bus and go toward the front school doors.

I wanted to introduce myself but before I could say anything; Courtney kissed me.

I kissed back. (Of course!)


	3. Breakfast Disaster

A DxG Story

**Part 3**

**A/N:: I know half of you guys probably want to wring my neck for not updating this story in 2 Months. That's why I made this chapter a little longer than the others. This chapter has some more swearing and a little teen content. Sorry if the characters are OCC. So stop reading this and read the story.**

**Gwen's POV**

When I got inside the school, it was like my old high school.

Teachers greeted me when I came inside and the girl's bathrooms were packed.

Well the atmosphere sucks.

_** *GRRRRRRRRRR***_ my stomach growled.

The only thing good about the school so far is that they have a breakfast bar.

As I walked on my way to the breakfast bar, I could feel the eyes of people staring at me. I felt very uncomfortable, but the last thing I wanted was to run off and hide and have everybody make fun of me like at my old school.

I could hear two girls whispering and snickering at me, so when I walked by them I stuck out my middle finger when no teachers were looking. Then they stopped and gave me death stares, I just rolled my eyes.

I finally made it to the breakfast bar. I grabbed an omelet and a decaf mocha.

I was looking for an empty table to sit at until I ran into one the girls from the bus: the blonde surfer girl.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"Oh it's ok, I'm Bridgette." said the blonde.

"I'm Gwen"

"Nice to meet you Gwen. Are you new here?"

"Yeah I transferred here."

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

I thought about it…it could'ent be that bad. She didn't look like she would be the mean type.

"sure."

"Great!"

Bridgette grabbed my arm and brought me to a large round table where the kids from the bus were sitting.

Bridgette suddenly said: "everyone this is Gwen. She is new here."

In return everyone at the table said in unison **"HI GWEN!"**

I was still shocked that all the kids from the back of the bus were all sitting at the same table finally snapped out of it. "Hi everyone."

"I'll introduce you to everyone:

This is DJ: the lovable jock,

Leashawana: the girl with an attitude,

Owen: the big eater,

Geoff: the party animal and my boyfriend,

Courtney: the honor rolls student,

and Duncan: the punk rebel that has been in jive 4 times!"

"Wow!" Me and Bridgette sat down at the table. I sat between Duncan and Bridgette. I didn't want to be the one that was too afraid to make convocation so I started the best way I knew how.

"So 4 times in jive huh?" it's all I got right now.

"Yeah I'm kind of famous around there and here." Duncan leaned back in his chair looking proud and showing a cocky grin. I had to smile at that.

Duncan smiled back which made me blush a little luckily I turned my head the other way before he could notice. Why am I blushing? I just met the guy for god sake! I looked back to Duncan and he was drinking a coffee.

Courtney sneered at me which made me kind of uncomfortable. Duncan noticed it also.

"Umm Courtney….something wrong?" Duncan said sounding nervous.

I ate my omelet in one bite (what? I was starving.) And took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh no I just thought I saw a mutt somewhere."

I was about to leave the table because when she said _"Grungy Mutt"_ and kept sneering at me I knew she meant me. But before I could even get out of my seat Duncan seemed to want to continue our convosation.

"Anyway…Gwen why did you transferred?"

The question struck me like lightning bolt. What do I say? I cant just say, _"oh iI was bullied so I transfered cuase I couldnt take the dumb harrasment." _They'll just feel sorry for me, I dont need **anyone** to feel sorry for me.

"Umm I got D's and F's in every class, my mom got sick of it so she made me transfer to here to get a _"better education."_

I couldn't tell them that I was bullied and that's why I transferred. Also because I trusted my so called friends with my secrets but then they stabbed me in the back. I am not willing to have that happen again.

Duncan laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

After he was done laughing his ass off he said "this school is the worst place to get an education."

Now I was curious to know why. "Why is that?"

"Because this school is run by worst principle ever. His name is Mr. McLean and he spends more time with his hair than with the students."

"Ha-ha, now I get it."

Courtney must have heard me and Duncan because she sneered at me once again. Ok this was getting old and annoying.

"Courtney, why do you keep sneering at me?"

Courtney looked madder than ever when I asked that question. It was like a _"you know why"_ look. Which is why I was so confused….what did I do? She was about answer when as if on cue the bell rang. Everyone was leaving the table to go to their 1st hour class.

I was going to walk with Duncan but Courtney was already right by Duncan's side. "Gwen you want to walk with me and Courtney?" I was about to say yes but Courtney sent me a death glare more threaten than the others.

"Sorry Leashawna and Bridgette already asked me to walk with them."

"Oh okay maybe later then?"

"Yeah maybe later…bye." I answered. "Bye." replied Duncan. I ran over to Bridgette and Leashawna.

"Hey can I walk with you guys?"

"Of course girl since you're new and all." said Leashawna.

"What class do you have next?" asked Bridgette. I handed her my schedule.

"Awesome all three of us have first, second, and 5th hour and lunch together!" said Bridgette. I was pretty happy that we have classes and lunch together because they seem nice and cool.

"Cool." I said. The three of us went to the hallway to get to our lockers.

**Duncan's POV**

When I asked Gwen if she wanted to walk with me Courtney, she looked like she wanted to say yes but she didn't.

Weird.

Courtney seemed cheery all of a sudden and grabbed my hand and we started walking. She started talking about a test or something. I don't know what she was talking about I too busy thinking about the Gwen thing.

If she wanted to walk with us then why didn't she say yes? Before I could come up with another thought, Courtney gave me a hug which startled me. I looked up and saw that we in front of my first hour class. Algebra.

"Bye Dunky! See you at lunch!" said Courtney and then she left. I hated that she called me _"Dunky"._

I walked into the classroom, I high fived Geoff and sat in my usual seat next to him.

"So what do you think about Gwen?" Geoff said out of the blue.

"I think she cool." I said.

"I think so too. We should make her part of our group!"

I just stared at him with my famous _"are you that clueless"_ look.

"What?"

"Gwen is already part of the group smart one." I said insultingly.

"Oh yeah!" I swear when you tell Geoff something it's like it goes in one ear and comes out the other. _*Ding, Ding, Ding!*_ "Okay everyone the bell rang, get in your seats now." said our teacher Miss Blainely. Everyone got into their seats and talked nonstop. Blainely looked like she could care less as she looked at her role call check list.

She yelled over everyone's voice saying "Do any of you guys know where Gwen is?" Cool.. Gwen is in my class…..but where is she? "I saw her at breakfast." I said. "Well she not in here now." said Blainely.

I heard boots running toward the door. But not just any boots….combat boots. Gwen's combat boots. It was Gwen. She ran into the classroom to Blainely. "Sorry I'm late I- she was cut off by Blainely. "Don't care! Just sit in that empty seat next to Duncan."

Gwen walked over and sat in the seat next to me. "Oh and by the way this is Gwen and she's new here so give her a nice warm welcome to our school."

Gwen was obviously embarrassed by being put on the spot.

After that Blainely got on the topic of the homework that was due today but I didn't bother to even start it.

So I passed a note to Gwen.

**Hey Gwen. -Duncan**

She wrote on the note and passed it back to me.

**Hey Duncan. ~Gwen**

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter. Aren't you happy now?<strong>

**Lots of stuff happening!**

**Why is Courtney giving Gwen death glares?**

**Why was Gwen late to algebra? And in a rush?**

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
